


The Good Lieutenant

by ThisAintBC



Series: More Joy Day [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, More Joy Day Fest, medium: graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My More Joy Day present for Scribe! I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Good Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



> My More Joy Day present for Scribe! I hope you like it!


End file.
